veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Larry-Boy
Larry-Boy is the protector and hero of Bumblyburg. His real identity is Larry-Boy the Cucumber, but only his butler, Alfred. Larry-Boy can shoot super suction cups that are attached to his mask from a yellow cord. He can use them to hit enemies, swing from building to building, and to shoot at objects. So far, he has defeated the the Bad Apple and Curly. He tried to deafeat The "Fib" and Rumor Weed, but failed and the task was given to Junior to do the work. Appearance Larry-Boy wears a purple mask with a mowhawk-shaped plating on top. There are two yellow holes on each side of the mask, with the yellow cords that hold the red plungers. He has a yellow super suit with a white collar. He wears purple trousers with a black belt with LB on it, standing for Larry-Boy. He sometimes wears a purple cape. Acting *Himself in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Himself in "Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space!" *Himself in "Larry-Boy And the Rumor Weed" *Himself in "Jonah Sing Along Song and More" *Himself in ''Larry-Boy And The Bad Apple'' *Himself in 'Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Rules' *Himself in 'The League of ''Incredible Vegetables' Voice Actor *Mike Nawrocki Trivia *In "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple," ''He is name is spelt LarryBoy instead of Larry-Boy. *In the first two Larry-Boy episodes, he didn't save anything, but Junior stopped the Fib and he and Laura stopped the Rumor Weed, but Larry-Boy stopped The Bad Apple and Dr. Flurry (also with Juniors help). *He is sometimes seen wearing a cape. *Larry-Boy is the first superhero in the series. *The company name of the record label he got his theme song from is called "''I'm a Cucumber Records". *Bob was originally gonna be the super-hero under the name Bat-Bob, Larry-Boymwas conceived too but he was going to be the goofy sidekick while Bob was tough *In The League of Incredible Vegetables he appeared to be slightly useless and a lot goofier than usual. *Larry-Boy's first appearance was in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" was originally going to be his only appearance. There wasn't any plan for him to come back until great feedback came back after his appearance. Gallery LarryBoy.jpg|Larry-Boy in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" Larry-BoyFib.jpg|Larry-Boy in "Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!" Larry-Boy.jpg|Larry-Boy in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" Sleeping baby larry-boy.png|baby larry-boy is so cute|link=Larry-Boy Scene53681.jpg Scene40541.jpg Scene38361.jpg Scene38241.jpg Scene38061.jpg Scene37341.jpg Scene34561.jpg Scene34621.jpg Scene34721.jpg Scene34481.jpg Scene07321.jpg LeagueFrozen 2.jpg Frozan league.jpg Confused.jpg Vogue and larryboy in highheel mobile.jpg Category:Characters Category:Cucumbers Category:Kids Category:Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:Larry Boy & The Rumor Weed Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:Larry Boy And The Angry Eyebrows Category:Larry Boy Leggo Ego Category:Larry Boy Leggo My Ego Category:Larry Boy The Yodelnapper Category:Larry Boy The Good The Bad And The Eggly Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables